RESTART
by Gigids
Summary: Hidup Tetsuya bukan drama, tapi ketika Akashi memilihnya, dia tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berbeda. Rate M. Two-shot. Mpreg. Happy Birthday Tetsuya :D !
1. Chapter 1

**RESTART**

…

 **Saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan cerita ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **dibawah umur atau yang tidak menyukai Hard-Yaoi. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **untuk apa yang sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

…

Juli, 2016

Tak ada yang Tetsuya inginkan lagi. Dia tak mau berharap lebih dari ini. Rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan sudah tak bisa diungkapkan, Tetsuya sangat bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang. Punya suami yang tampan dan pengertian, hidup dengan mapan, dan punya pekerjaan yang menyenangkan meski sang suami memberinya banyak batasan. Terutama setelah dia mendapat karunia Tuhan.

Ya, disini, diperutnya, di rahim yang entah Tetsuya tidak tahu kenapa bisa punya, telah hadir seorang calon anaknya. Buah hatinya, hasil cinta dengan suaminya. Seolah masih tak percaya dengan vonis dokter 4 bulan yang lalu kalau ditubuhnya, telah hadir sosok mungil idaman setiap pasang manusia.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story milik Gigi

 **Main cast :**

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Other's

 **Warn :**

 **M (LEMON Alert!)**

AKAKURO

 **Mpreg**

Yaoi

Romance, Hurt, Drama

OOC

Typo

…

Dipenuhi dengan sorak kegembiraan, raut wajah tak percaya, rasa syukur yang luar biasa saat kabar itu beredar di keluarga besar mereka. Mertuanya bahkan langsung mencari dokter terbaik untuk memantau kandungannya. Tetsuya sendiri, saat tahu dirinya bisa memberi keturunan bagi Akashi, bisa merasakan kalau hidupnya telah sempurna untuk pertama kali.

Dia bahagia hingga tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Sudah rapi, mau kemana?" Tetsuya tersentak saat sepasang tangan kokoh itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Aku akan menyerahkan novelku pada editor, kemudian mengajar di TK," Tetsuya berbalik, mengecup bibir Akashi sekilas dan memasangkan dasi sang suami.

Tanpa melepas tautan tangannya pada pinggang sang istri, Akashi melanjutkan ciuman pagi, tak peduli dengan cubitan Tetsuya di lengan kiri. Bibir Tetsuya terlalu menggoda untuk dilepas tanpa dinikmati.

"Sei- _kun_ ,"

Bungkaman masih berjalan, bibir Tetsuya masih terbuai dalam lumatan, selaras dengan tangan Akashi yang bergerak menggerayangi, terlihat tak peduli kalau waktu bekerja akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Sei- _kun_ , Ugh, nanti malam- ah,"

Akashi melepas tautan mulut mereka, "Setiap malam Tetsuya selalu sibuk berbincang dengan calon anak kita,"

"Sei- _kun_ juga sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kerja,"

"Tapi aku melakukannya agar kau dan anak kita nanti tak hidup dalam kekurangan, sayang."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Sei- _kun_ harus segera berangkat kerja," Tangannya bergerak, kembali memasang dasi dan merapikan kerah sang suami, "Suamiku sangat tampan."

"Tentu saja, aku yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya dan calon anak kita,"

"Sei- _kun_ bahagia aku hamil?"

"Ayolah Tetsuya, apa kau berharap aku mengungkapkan betapa aku bahagia sekarang?" Akashi merapikan beberapa helai anak rambut yang jatuh di kening Tetsuya dengan penuh sayang, "Dan setelahnya aku yakin kau akan protes karena tak bisa berjalan. Tapi aku sih tak masalah,"

"Mesum."

"Tapi karena aku mesum, kita punya calon anak sekarang. Lagipula, Tetsuya juga menikmatinya,"

Tak mau perdebatan mengarah ke hal yang iya-iya, Tetsuya mencium kening Akashi, "Selamat bekerja, ayah."

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian mengecup balik kening Tetsuya dan perut tempat calon anak mereka berada, "Jaga mamamu ya, jangan nakal." Kali ini Akashi menatap Tetsuya, "Biarkan editormu yang kesini, Tetsuya."

"Tapi dia sedang sibuk,"

"Kirim lewat faks, aku tak bisa mengantarmu."

"Aku akan kesana sendiri, Sei- _kun_."

"Tidak. Kau kirim lewat faks, atau editormu kesini atau ku larang kau menulis lagi."

"Sei- _kun_ ,-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, sayang. Aku berangkat, dan jangan lakukan apapun yang membuatmu kecapaian." Akashi mengecup kening Tetsuya lagi, lalu mengambil tas kerjanya.

Tak mau menjadi beban pikirang sang suami, Tetsuya memilih menurut daripada nanti malam dirinya 'penuh', "Sei- _kun_ , hati-hati."

Helai merah itu mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih dalam kamar. Memang, setelah kehamilannya diketahui, Akashi sangat protektif padanya, hingga melarang Tetsuya untuk turun mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan seperti biasa. Kadang memang menyebalkan, tapi inilah suaminya, sosok yang begitu Tetsuya cintai dan banggakan.

…

Agustus, 2016

"Berapa sekarang usia kehamilanmu, Tetsuya?"

"5 bulan, Alex- _san_."

"Kau sangat beruntung ya?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Tuhan yang begitu baik dengan kami."

Alex tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya sebelum berbicara lagi, "Mau melahirkan dimana?"

"Ayah mertuaku menyarankanku untuk melahirkan di rumah sakit pusat yang berada dibawah naungan Akashi, tapi Midorima- _kun_ , maksudku, salah satu sahabat kami saat kuliah dulu menyarankanku untuk melahirkan di tempatnya,"

"Kau pilih mana?"

"Untuk itu, kami belum memutuskannya. Sei- _kun_ bilang, nanti lihat keadaan saja. Lagipula, saran ayah dan Midorima- _kun_ sama baiknya."

"Setelah melahirkan pasti akan sibuk sekali ya?"

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan, "Sei- _kun_ bahkan sering protes sekarang karena kurang perhatian."

"Suamimu sangat sempurna,"

Tetsuya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Iya, Sei- _kun_ sangat sempurna."

"Kalau nanti kau sibuk mengurus bayimu, boleh aku membantumu mengurus keluarga kecilmu?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudnya seperti membantu memasak," Tambah Alex.

Sejujurnya Tetsuya bingung dengan permintaan teman perempuannya ini, namun karena Tetsuya tipe yang hampir selalu berbaik sangka, akhirnya dia iyakan saja, "Tentu saja. Terimakasih, Alex- _san_."

Alex tersenyum mendapati jawaban dari Tetsuya, kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan hingga selesai makan.

"Kau masih mengajar di TK?"

"Ung, tapi hari ini aku hanya dapat jatah pagi. Tadi Sei- _kun_ bilang akan menjemputku disini setelah makan siang."

"Novelmu bagaimana?"

"Sudah selesai, harusnya masuk bagian editor sekarang, tapi Sei- _kun_ melarangku pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Sei- _kun_ terlalu khawatir kalau aku harus kesana sendirian. Ini saja, aku juga tak boleh pulang sendiri,"

"Kau membuat banyak orang iri," Ucap Alex dengan terkekeh.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya, Sei- _kun_ menjatuhkan pilihannya padaku."

"Kau merasa tak pantas?"

Tetsuya mengedikan bahunya, "Entahlah, hanya kadang masih bertanya kenapa Sei- _kun_ memilihku,"

"Jangan merasa rendah diri, Tetsuya."

"Alex- _san_ sangat cantik, kapan menikah?"

"Oh, kau menyebalkan. Jangan pakai topik itu,"

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan, hingga tak sadar kalau Akashi sudah datang.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Akashi pelan pada istrinya yang tengah berbicara dengan teman yang dia ketahui saat SMA.

"Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Akashi- _san_ ,"

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Akashi seraya menghampiri Tetsuya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Tidak, Alex- _san_ menemaniku hingga kau datang."

Akashi menatap Alex, dan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, menghormati sosok wanita yang merupakan teman istrinya.

"Sei- _kun_ , sudah makan?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Sudah. Kalau Tetsuya tak ada acara, ayo pulang."

"Baiklah," Tetsuya ingin mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum Akashi dengan cekatan melakukannya, "Alex- _san_ , terimakasih sudah menemaniku disini,"

"Kau itu seperti dengan siapa saja," Kekeh Alex.

"Kapan-kapan mampirlah kerumah," Ujar Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Ayo, sayang." Akashi menggandeng Tetsuya untuk berlalu dari sana dan dipenuhi dengan melambaikan tangan pada Alex yang masih melihatnya.

"Sei- _kun_ tak sopan dengan Alex- _san_ ,"

"Apa?"

"Sei- _kun_ tak sopan,"

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Teman SMA kita, apa Sei- _kun_ lupa?"

"Maksudku, memangnya kenapa aku harus sopan padanya?"

"Dasar Sei- _kun_ menyebalkan,"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Tadi kau tidak ke editor kan?"

"Tidak, aku mengajar, lalu ke kedai makan tadi,"

"Baguslah, aku tak suka kau kelelahan."

"Memangnya Sei- _kun_ sudah selesai di kantor?"

"Belum, tapi ayah tak keberatan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku hanya merepotkan saja kalau begitu,"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Tetsuya. Kau mau pindah ke mansion utama? Disana malah kau tak bisa apa-apa selain di kamar dan jalan-jalan dihalaman,"

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut, menampakan kekesalan karena kalah dalam perdebatan.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, aku memilih berhenti di hotel untuk menyetubuhimu."

Tetsuya tak menjawab, tapi tangannya mencubit pinggang Akashi yang berada di bagian paling dekat.

…

September, 2016

Tetsuya memegang perutnya yang mulai membesar, kemudian menghadap cermin, lalu berputar. Gendut, seperti bola berjalan. Baju-bajunya tak muat lagi sekarang, seksinya sudah hilang.

"Kalau Tetsuya sudah tak sabar menunggu malam, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang." Suara Akashi menghentikan aktifitas Tetsuya yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang bagaimana gendutnya dia.

"Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Apa kau ingin aku libur hari ini?"

"Eh? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pakaianmu, kau jelas ingin menggodaku."

"Apanya yang menggoda, lihat, pakaianku tak muat," Ujar Tetsuya sambil menunjuk kancing kemejanya yang tak bisa dia kaitkan.

"Jadi Tetsuya ingin baju baru?"

"Percuma, aku gendut, tak seksi lagi."

"Tapi seperti ini saja sudah membuatku ereksi kok," Ucap Akashi kalem yang dihadiahi cubitan dari sang istri.

"Mesum,"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Tetsuya pakai apapun aku suka, apalagi kalau tak memakai apa-apa."

"Sei- _kun_ menyebalkan, mesum, menyebalkan."

"Kau mengataiku menyebalkan 2 kali, sayang. Lagipula Tetsuya mencintaiku, kan?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, tapi semu merah pada wajahnya mulai merambah.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam baju Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Boleh, Tetsuya bisa minta sesukanya."

"Benarkah?"

Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah lama ingin memakai pakaian Sei- _kun_ yang ini," Tetsuya berjalan menuju lemari, membuka deretan baju sang suami, kemudian tangan lentiknya mulai bekerja untuk mencari.

"Milikku itu juga milikmu, pakai saja sesukamu."

"Aku takut Sei- _kun_ keberatan."

"Bukankah hidupmu dan hidupku sudah menjadi kita? Aku bahkan sangat tidak keberatan kalau Tetsuya memakaiku setiap malam." Ujar Akashi sambil menampilkan seringai yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Tetsuya mendengus dalam hati, salah apa coba dia dapat suami yang mesum sekali. Padahal saat pacaran, Akashi begitu menghormati. Hanya berbagi ciuman di kening atau sapuan ringan di bibir saat interaksi. Itu saja tak setiap saat, hanya jika ada momen istimewa yang terjadi.

Tapi _image_ Akashi berubah total saat malam pertama mereka. Bulan madu dalam seminggu, tapi Tetsuya sampai tak sempat pakai baju. Bahkan berjalan saja rasanya tak mampu.

"Aku ingin pakai ini," Tetsuya mengambil lalu memakai sebuah kemeja warna merah. Kemeja itu memang terlalu besar, tapi pas saat dipakai di perutnya. "Cocokan, Sei- _kun_?"

Akashi diam tak menjawab, batinya mengumpat karena Tetsuya membuatnya ereksi berat disaat yang tidak tepat. Istrinya, luar biasa seksi dan memabukkan hingga Akashi mati-matian menahan hasrat.

"Sei- _kun_?" Tetsuya kembali memanggil sang suami yang masih memandangnya dalam diam.

Seakan mendapat kesadaran, Akashi memandang Tetsuya dengan sensual, "Sebaiknya Tetsuya jangan memakai ini saat aku pulang."

"Kenapa? Seperti badut ya?"

"Bukan, tapi kalau Tetsuya masih ingin memakainya sih, aku tambah bahagia."

"Maksud Sei- _kun_?"

Grep. Akashi memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Bibirnya mengecup bahu Tetsuya yang terekspos menggoda, "Kau luar biasa seksi, sayang. Hingga saat ini aku masih berjuang dalam pikiran, akan masuk kantor atau menyetubuhimu sekarang."

"Apa-apaan? Aku harus pergi, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau mau pergi menggunakan baju ini?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Iya, aku akan menemui editorku."

"Tidak. Kau tak akan kemana-mana."

"Tapi novelku sudah _deadline_ ,"

"Tak peduli. Kau tak boleh kemanapun, apalagi dengan memakai baju itu."

"Kalau ganti baju yang lain?"

"Kalau tak pakai baju sekalian malah kita yang jalan-jalan untuk liburan."

"Sei- _kun_ , aku serius."

"Aku juga, sangat."

"Aku harus menemuinya sekarang."

"Tetsuya-"

"Aku akan sangat berhati-hati, lagipula aku tak sendiri."

"Siapa yang menemanimu?"

"Alex- _san_."

"Dia lagi. Sepertinya dia memberi pengaruh buruk untukmu."

"Itu hanya perasaan Sei- _kun_."

"Jam berapa kau akan pergi?"

"Jam 10, setelah jam mengajar selesai."

"Kalau jam makan siang kau belum pulang, tetap ditempat dan aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ ada rapat,"

"Tak peduli."

"Jangan menyusahkan ayah,"

"Kau sendiri membuatku ketar-ketir."

"Aku janji akan pulang dengan utuh. Jam makan siang aku pasti sudah memberi kabar kalau aku sudah sampai rumah."

"Kalau Tetsuya ingkar, seminggu aku buat tak bisa jalan."

Tetsuya meneguk ludahnya berat, "Baiklah. _Deal_?"

" _Deal_." Akashi menarik tangan istrinya, kemudian mendekapnya erat, "Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya tidak kecapaian."

"Aku tahu, Sei- _kun_ suami yang baik."

Akashi tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Tetsuya, "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tahu tombol mana yang akan selalu ada untukmu," Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengambil ponsel Tetsuya dan menekan nomor dial 1 yang langsung tersambung pada ponselnya.

"Sei- _kun_ berlebihan, aku hanya pergi ke penerbitan yang hanya berjarak 8 blok dari sini."

"Tak ada yang berlebihan kalau menyangkut Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku diizinkan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak,"

"Sei- _kun_!"

"Tapi karena istriku tersayang memaksa, aku bisa apa."

"Aku tak memaksa,"

"Ya, kau tak memaksa sama sekali," Ucap Akashi dengan nada main-main.

"Sei- _kun_!"

Akashi terkekeh lagi, "Jadi sekarang, berikan ciuman panas pada suamimu sebelum berangkat bekerja."

"Jangan panas, nanti bisa berakhir di ranjang."

"Tak apa, itu untungnya jadi pemilik perusahaan."

Tetsuya cemberut, lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir sang suami, yang kemudian ditawan dan benar-benar berubah menjadi ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Sei- _kun_ membuat bibirku basah,"

"Nanti malam gantian lubangmu yang ku buat basah. Harus adil,"

"Mesum!"

"Dan berjanjilah untuk ganti bajumu, aku sudah membelikan baju Tetsuya yang cukup untukmu dan," Akashi memberi jeda pada kalimat seraya mengecup perut bulat, "Calon anakku yang ada disini. Jaga mama, sayang."

Tetsuya tertawa pelan, rasa geli tapi menyenangkan selalu tercipta saat Akashi mengecup perutnya, "Iya, ayah. Ayah juga bekerja yang giat,"

Akashi berdiri, lalu tersenyum, "Ingat janjimu, Tetsuya." Lalu mencium kening sang istri, "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Sei- _kun_."

…

"Kau sudah izin dengan Akashi- _san_?" Tanya Alex saat mereka berdua bertemu di depan tempat Tetsuya biasa mengajar.

"Sudah, tapi Sei- _kun_ memberi batasan hingga makan siang."

Alex melihat jam yang melingkar pas di tangannya, pukul 10.15, "Cukup lah untuk pulang pergi nanti. Naskahnya sudah dibawa?"

"Hyuuga- _san_ memintaku membawa dalam _soft_ - _copy_ -an saja."

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Mau jalan atau naik taksi?"

"Jalan saja, Alex- _san_ ,"

"Yakin? Aku tak mau Akashi- _san_ memarahiku karena kau kecapaian,"

"Sei- _kun_ memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku juga butuh banyak olahraga kecil agar mudah saat melahirkan nanti."

"Mau ambil yang normal?"

"Kalau bisa, tapi Midorima- _kun_ menyarankan _caesar_. Maksudku, kehamilanku bukan sesuatu yang biasa layaknya perempuan, dan untuk jaga-jaga, lebih baik operasi saja,"

"Dan kau bersedia?"

"Yang terpenting, anakku nanti bisa selamat." Tetsuya tersenyum sambil membelai perutnya yang bulat.

Dan dalam pandangan Alex, apa yang didepannya sudah bagai memandang seorang malaikat.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, tentu saja dengan berbagai obrolan ringan. Mulai dari nostalgia zaman SMA, hingga sekarang saat mereka sudah dewasa.

"Memangnya belum ada yang menarik hati Alex- _san_?"

"Ada,"

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia," Alex tersenyum, "Tapi mungkin hanya akan jadi angan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Alex mencubit pipi Tetsuya yang semakin gembil saat hamil, "Tetsuya banyak tanya, padahal biasanya cuek saja."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Entah, aku jadi ingin tahu masalah setiap orang,"

"Masih suka mengidam?"

"Mungkin, aku bahkan baca-baca proposal kantor Sei- _kun_ yang sebelumnya tak pernah minat melihatnya,"

"Pasti akan mirip Akashi- _san_. Kira-kira perempuan atau laki-laki, Tetsuya?"

"Aku belum tahu,"

"Tidak USG memangnya?"

"Midorima- _kun_ dan ayah juga menawarkan, tapi aku dan Sei- _kun_ tak mau, biar nanti tahu pas lahir saja. Lagipula, laki-laki atau perempuan akan sama. Kami sudah sangat bersyukur untuk kehadirannya," Ujar Tetsuya tersenyum, sambil mengelus perutnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau pasti akan jadi ibu yang luar biasa, Tetsuya."

"Aku berharap bisa seperti itu, Alex- _san_."

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam hening, hingga Tetsuya berhenti, menatap sebuah toko dengan pernak-pernik dan perlengkapan bayi.

"Alex- _san_ , bisakah kita mampir sebentar disana?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil menunjuk toko di seberang jalan yang dia maksud.

"Boleh, tapi aku akan ke ATM sebentar, dan Tetsuya boleh kesana, atau menungguku disini."

"Aku kesana duluan saja, nanti kalau selesai, aku akan kembali." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Tapi jalanan ramai sekali, Tetsuya."

"Tak apa. Alex- _san_ seperti Sei- _kun_ saja."

Alex menghela nafasnya, "Hati-hati."

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum bersiap menyeberang jalan sedang Alex masih memperhatikan.

Namun, baru saja Alex berbalik, suara klakson memekakan telinga membelah udara, membuatnya segera mencari sumber suara.

"Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya!"

Alex berlari, membuka kerumunan yang masih mengerubungi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya!"

"A-Alex- _san_ ,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya sedikit gemetar, tapi masih mengusahakan senyuman, "A-Aku tak apa."

"Perlu aku panggilkan ambulan?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau membuatku jantungan, Tetsuya. Tapi syukurlah, kau tak apa-apa."

"Ba-bayiku,"

Mata Alex langsung tertuju pada perut Tetsuya yang masih bulat, "Sebaiknya tak usah ke editormu, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tapi aku tak apa,"

"Ya, tapi untuk lebih baiknya kita periksa kesana."

Melihat tatapan Alex yang tak bisa dibantah, Tetsuya hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Kau tunggu disini," Alex menuntun Tetsuya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Aku akan mengurusi mereka," Matanya menatap kerumunan polisi dan sopir mobil yang tadi hampir menabrak Tetsuya, "Dan setelah selesai, aku akan memanggil taksi untuk kita."

"Iya, Alex- _san_."

Tetsuya duduk sambil mengelus perutnya, rasanya takut luar biasa masih bersarang dihatinya. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Tetsuya benar-benar tertabrak tadi. Mata _aquamarine_ -nya memandang Alex, yang surai pirangnya terlihat mencolok diantara kerumunan seragam polisi. Semoga saja, kejadian ini tak terdengar sang suami. Bisa-bisa Tetsuya dikirim ke mansion utama dan Akashi tak akan mengizinkannya untuk aktivitas seperti biasa.

Mata Tetsuya jelalatan lagi, kali ini tertuju pada seorang anak sekolah dasar yang sedang pulan sekolah. Dari umurnya, mungkin anak tersebut berumur 6 atau 7 tahunan. Menggemaskan sekali, rasanya tak sabar melihat anaknya akan tumbuh besar.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hati Tetsuya. Sebagai seorang guru TK selama beberapa tahun, Tetsuya jelas mengenali setiap ekspresi yang keluar dari anak-anak, karena mereka masih murni dan belum terkontaminasi. Dan dari ekspresi anak yang tengah dilihatnya, jelas ada yang tak sesuai, terlihat takut dan gelisah.

Insting Tetsuya semakin menjadi saat anak tersebut terlihat beberapa kali menengok kebelakang, dan tak perlu waktu lama, Tetsuya memergoki seorang laki-laki yang mengikutinya.

Penculikan.

Tetsuya berteriak pada Alex, tapi tak didengar. Beberapa polisi yang bergerombol juga masih sibuk mengurusi kasusnya tadi. Mata Tetsuya melihat si anak yang semakin ketakutan. Meski berbadan dua, Tetsuya tetap laki-laki yang tak lemah. Dengan sedikit tertatih, Tetsuya menghampiri si anak yang tengah ketakutan dan berjalan tak tentu arah, apalagi dengan laki-laki itu terlihat semakin cepat mendekat.

"Tunggu, jangan kesana!" Tetsuya mencoba berteriak saat anak tersebut mendekati jalan raya.

"…" Anak itu melihat Tetsuya dan melihat laki-laki yang terlihat tengah mengejarnya.

"Tetsuya!" Tetsuya berbalik, melihat Alex tengah mengejarnya.

"Alex- _san_ , panggil polisi, ce-"

Ucapan Tetsuya berhenti saat si anak sudah berada di jalan raya, tanpa mengindahkan mobil yang berseliweran.

Waktu berputar begitu cepat, Tetsuya bahkan tak sadar kalau sekarang dirinya tengah mendekap sang anak yang sedari tadi dia lihat. Lalu bunyi klakson yang begitu kencang kembali dia dengar. Semua teriakan yang membelah udara, terutama teriakan Alex yang menggema, lalu gelap gulita.

TBC.

Author's note :

Ini two-shot kok, tenang aja, saya lagi nggak mau ngutang multi-chapter dulu. Gimana? Seperti sinetron kah? Awalnya ini one-shot, tapi karena kepanjangan (saya nulis hingga 7k dan mungkin akan berakhir 8/9k kalau saya edit lagi) akhirnya saya bagi 2. Oh, dan lemonnya saya taruh di chapter depan.

Dan sedikit curhat meski agak lebay. Rasanya nggak percaya bisa ngetik segini panjang dalam waktu 3 hari. Padahal ff saya jarang banget tembus 2k+ setiap update. Udah, gitu aja.

Semoga suka, selamat tahun baru 2017 (telat) dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**RESTART**

…

 **Saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan cerita ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **dibawah umur atau yang tidak menyukai Hard-Yaoi. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **untuk apa yang sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

…

Tetsuya tersadar, 3 hari setelahnya. Saat dia terbangun, ruangan bercat kuning gading dengan aroma obat yang menguar, membuatnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu bahwa dia di rumah sakit sekarang.

Tenggorokannya sakit, tapi badannya luar biasa lebih sakit. Tangan kanannya mencoba terangkat, tapi gagal dan Tetsuya mendapati rambut merah tertidur disana. Tangan kirinya kemudian bergerak, lalu dijatuhkan diatas perutnya yang datar.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story milik Gigi

 **Main cast :**

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Other's

 **Warn :**

 **M (LEMON Alert!)**

AKAKURO

 **Mpreg**

Yaoi

Romance, Hurt, Drama

OOC

Typo

…

Eh? Datar? Dia salah lihat kan? Ini masih dibawah alam sadar, kan? Oh, mungkin mata Tetsuya agak berkunang-kunang, tapi dia masih mampu menganalisa ruangan. Tapi tak mungkin kan? Bayinya masih disana kan? Bergelung di perutnya seperti biasa, membuatnya mual setiap makan tanpa kira-kira.

Iya, kan?

Bibir dan badan Tetsuya gemetar, air matanya sudah menetes deras tanpa dia sadar. Tanpa tahu kalau heterokrom yang tadinya tertidur kini menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir disana.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menatap sang suami, lalu menangis tak terkendali, "Bayiku dimana? Sei- _kun_ , anakku dimana?"

Tak tahan melihat Tetsuya yang tenggelam dalam tangisan dan kalutnya, Akashi mendekap Tetsuya erat, "Tenang, sayang." Ucap Akashi sambil mengecup pelipis Tetsuya.

"Jangan katakan, Sei- _kun_. Bayiku dimana?" Tangisan Tetsuya menderas, dengan nada yang terdengar menyakitkan untuk siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Hei, tenang Tetsuya. Tenang, tak apa. Aku ada disini, "

Tangan Tetsuya meremat baju pasien, tepat pada perut datarnya, "Sei- _kun_ , anakku dimana?"

Akashi tak menjawab, tapi dua tangan kokohnya mendekap Tetsuya erat.

30 menit kemudian, Tetsuya kembali terlelap. Bukan karena sudah tenang, tapi karena adanya obat penenang yang telah disuntikan setelah dirinya histeris dan meronta.

"Kuro- maksudku Tetsuya mungkin akan histeris lagi saat dia sadar. Kehilangan yang mendadak membuatnya mengalami syok yang cukup parah. Obat hanya membantu sekitar 30% dari kesembuhan." Midorima memberikan hasil lab Tetsuya kepada Akashi, "Kabar baiknya, tubuhnya tak mengalami luka yang fatal,"

"Kabar buruknya?"

"Semua bergantung padamu, Akashi. Untu-"

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Tetsuya."

"Berada di sampingnya."

"Bahkan tanpa ada kejadian ini pun aku ada disana."

"Jangan membicarakan hal tentang lukanya, jangan membahas apapun tentang kecelakaannya."

"Kalau dia bertanya?"

"Alihkan saja, sekali ada yang memantik pemicunya, reaksi Tetsuya sekarang bisa berakibat fatal."

"Siapa yang kurang kerjaan mengorek luka."

"Seberapa besar rasa kecewamu padanya, Akashi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kehilangan anak, maksudku, kau dan Tetsuya termasuk pasangan yang, maaf, sangat sulit punya anak."

"Aku tak pernah kecewa pada Tetsuya, justru aku yang mengecewakan karena tak mampu menjaganya."

Midorima menepuk bahu Akashi, tahu bahwa kapten basket saat kuliahnya ini adalah obat terbaik bagi Tetsuya.

.. atau tidak.

Karena setiap melihat Akashi berada di dekatnya, Tetsuya akan berteriak.

Seminggu kemudian, saat Tetsuya tengah terduduk di ranjangnya, dua orang asing, masuk ke ruangannya. Dirinya tidak kenal, tapi Tetsuya ingat kalau anak itu yang dirinya coba selamatkan dan laki-laki yang dirinya duga tengah melakukan penculikan. Ada apa ini?

"Permisi, maaf kalau kami mengganggu Akashi-san," Pria itu mengajak si anak mendekat, lalu keduanya membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Maaf, kami sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-san. Untuk itu, kami berdua kesini untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kami lakukan."

"Maaf, Menma tak bermaksud membuat Akashi-san sakit." Kali ini si anak berbicara, bibirnya sedikit meringis. Mungkin menahan sakit di tangannya yang juga tengah diperban.

Awalnya Tetsuya masih tak sanggup bicara. Wajahnya masih datar meski benaknya mencoba merangkai kata.

Tetsuya menatap pria dan anak laki-laki itu, "Menma, namamu Menma? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu menatap Tetsuya tak percaya, padahal bisa saja Tetsuya langsung menuntutnya, mengingat bagaimana kesalahannya meski tak sengaja, apalagi dengan title-nya yang bukan orang biasa.

"Ung, Menma hanya luka sedikit, tapi Menma masih bisa kemana-mana. Tidak seperti Akashi-san. Maafkan Menma,"

Tetsuya tersenyum lemah, "Kemari, Menma."

Menma menurut, lalu mendekat pada Tetsuya dan menikmati pelukan Tetsuya padanya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya?"

Pria itu terlihat sedikit gugup, "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya, saya adalah ayah dari Menma."

"Lalu kenapa Menma terlihat gelisah saat melihat anda?"

"Itu yang mau saya jelaskan. Saya berpisah dengan ibu Menma karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Perpisahan itu terjadi saat Menma masih dalam kandungan. Karena itu, hidup saya kacau, dan pindah keluar negeri. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saya dipindah tugaskan kesini, lalu tak sengaja melihat Menma yang ternyata sekolah tidak jauh dari tempat saya bekerja.

Saya mencoba berbicara pada ibu Menma, tapi masih tidak diberikan izin untuk bertemu Menma. Untuk itu, saya beberapa kali mengikuti Menma. Tapi, Menma tahu dan dia panik.. lalu anda datang dan.. begitulah. Saya sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-san."

"Menma- _kun_ , apa benar dia ayahmu?"

Menma melepas pelukan Tetsuya, lalu menggandeng tangan Uchiha, "Ung, ayah Menma." Ujar anak itu sambil memamerkan beberapa giginya yang masih ompong.

"Kalau begitu, jaga Menma- _kun_ , Uchiha- _san_."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Apa Akashi- _san_ tidak ingin mempermasalahkan ini?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi anda harus menjaga Menma."

"Tentu saja." Pria itu menggendong Menma, "Kami akan kembali, semoga Akashi-san cepat sembuh dan," Jeda sebentar, "Diberi yang terbaik oleh Tuhan. Saya dan Naruto, ibu Menma, sangat berterimakasih pada Akashi-san yang telah menyelamatkan anak kami."

Diluar pintu, Akashi mendengarkan. Awalnya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, Akashi takut kalau Tetsuya histeris dan kalut. Tapi ternyata.. Tetsuya-nya memang jelmaan malaikat. Demi apapun, dia-lah yang beruntung mendapatkan Tetsuya. Dia-lah yang menjadi sempurna karena istrinya.

…

Oktober, 2016

Sekeluarnya dari rumah sakit, awalnya Tetsuya akan dibawa ke mansion utama. Terjadi perdebatan sengit antara Akashi dan orangtuanya yang beraliansi dengan sang mertua. Akashi tak mau kalau Tetsuya dibawa disana, karena bagaimanapun, Tetsuya sepenuhnya berada dalam tanggungjawabnya. Lagipula, kalau Tetsuya disana, akan lebih susah menghilangkan trauma Tetsuya.

Dan klimaks dari perdebatan, Akashi yang menang.

Selama berada di _apartment_ mereka, Tetsuya menjadi pendiam. Meski sudah tak histeris kalau melihat Akashi, tapi tetap saja, mata biru itu memancarkan luka yang begitu menganga. Dan air mata yang dibenci Akashi, masih tetap mengalir juga.

"Tetsuya sudah makan?" Tanya Akashi saat pulang dari urusannya.

Helai biru menggeleng.

"Kau akan sakit, sayang."

Air matanya jatuh lagi, dan kali ini dengan remasan pada perutnya yang kembali seksi, tapi Tetsuya benci. Dia ingin perutnya kembali gendut, meski seperti badut. Dia ingin perutnya bulat, meski bajunya tak muat.

Akashi membelai kening sang istri dengan sayang, kemudian menghapus air matanya pelan, "Aku suapi?"

Tangisan Tetsuya kembali deras, "Sei- _kun_ , anak kita." Tetsuya sesenggukan dalam dekapan, "Dia dulu disini, mulai bergerak, sudah bernyawa, tapi.. tapi aku membuatnya tak ada."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku ibu macam apa? Bahkan dia belum keluar dari tubuhku, tapi aku membunuhnya!" Teriak Tetsuya.

Dan kejadian yang sama, selalu terulang setiap harinya. Akashi memang kecewa, bukan karena Tetsuya, tapi dirinya yang tak mampu menjaga calon anak dan istrinya. Tapi melihat Tetsuya seperti ini, rasanya sakit sekali.

…

November, 2016

Trauma dan syok Tetsuya mulai mengalami penyembuhan. Tetsuya sudah bisa melakukan beberapa hal, meski tetap banyak terdiam, tapi setidaknya itu peningkatan.

"Aku sudah memasakkan beberapa lauk untuk sarapan, Tetsuya."

"Terimakasih, Alex- _san_."

"Tak apa, itu guna teman."

"Akashi- _san_ mau dibawa untuk bekal?"

"Tidak, aku sarapan dirumah saja."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ ada rapat,"

Akashi mengelus rambut Tetsuya, "Asal Tetsuya banyak makan saja, rasanya aku sudah banyak tenaga."

Tetsuya tersenyum, tapi hilang saat melihat Akashi makan, yang kelihatan begitu lahapnya. Masakan Alex memang lebih enak dari masakan Tetsuya, yang hanya berputar pada bumbu instan saja.

"Tetsuya kenapa diam?"

"Eh," Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Akashi- _san_ , dasimu sedikit miring ke kanan," Alex menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh tempat dimana dasi Akashi yang kurang rapi.

.. dan tiba-tiba masakan yang tadinya terasa enak untuk Tetsuya, mulai hambar rasanya.

…

Desember 2016

"Terimakasih sudah membantu Sei- _kun_ saat aku tak berdaya seperti sekarang, Alex- _san_."

"Ah, santai saja, kita sudah lama bersahabat juga."

"Tapi tetap saja, itu merepotkan."

"Tidak, lagipula sekarang bukan aku yang kerumahmu, tapi Sei yang kerumahku."

Deg. Tetsuya tidak tahu, sejak kapan Alex memanggil nama suaminya dengan nama kecilnya. Tidak tahu juga kalau Akashi kerumahnya.

"Sering?"

"Setiap pulang kerja, Sei menemuiku dirumah."

Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Dan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi diantara mereka? Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya percaya seutuhnya pada suaminya, tapi tetap saja, perasaan tak enak bercokol dihatinya.

Memang, akhir-akhir ini Akashi sering pulang telat, tapi Tetsuya mengira karena banyaknya agenda rapat, mengingat dari info mertuanya, jaringan Akashi mulai berkembang pesat.

"Begitu ya?" Tetsuya berguman pelan. Bukan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Alex, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

…

"Tetsuya," Suara panggilan terdengar dari depan kamar, tapi Tetsuya memilih diam, tak mau menjawab panggilan. Semenjak tahu kalau Akashi pergi ke tempat Alex tanpa dia ketahui, Tetsuya memilih tidur di tempat lain.

Awalnya Akashi protes keras, tapi setelah melihat dirinya yang berteriak, Akashi membiarkan Tetsuya tidur di kamar utama, dan Akashi yang pindah ke kamar tamu mereka.

"Tetsuya, kenapa belum makan?"

Diam. Tetsuya tak mau menambah beban.

"Aku berangkat kerja, hati-hati dirumah."

Tetsuya menangis lagi. Dirinya hanya beban, benalu yang harusnya ditendang jauh-jauh dari sini.

3 Hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Alex, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang suami. Berbekal sebuah mobil yang dulu dibelinya saat masih lajang dan tanpa diketahui Akashi, Tetsuya mencoba mencari bukti. Meski dirinya berharap, Akashi tak benar-benar ke tempat Alex setiap hari.

Baru seperti ini saja, dirinya sudah merasa patah hati, hingga sekarang Tetsuya memilih menghindar dari sang suami. Bukan gara-gara benci, Tapi dirinya takut kalau Akashi membencinya, memberi tatapan kecewa.

16.00, Tetsuya menunggu Akashi didepan SD Kiseki yang jelas akan dilewati ketika pulang. Dan dugaan Tetsuya tepat, 10 menit kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Akashi datang. Dengan pelan, Tetsuya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lalu, 15 menit setelahnya, Tetsuya menangis dalam diam. Suaminya benar-benar disana, dirumah teman wanitanya.

Dan, beberapa hari berikutnya, Tetsuya bagai seorang masokis. Setiap jam yang sama, rute yang sama, lalu menangis dengan sakit yang sama. Suaminya, kekasih hatinya, yang Tetsuya percaya untuk segalanya, menghancurkan hatinya. Akashi disana, dirumah teman wanita tanpa memberitahu Tetsuya.

…

Siang itu, tepatnya saat Tetsuya menangis, entah yang keberapa kalinya, Alex menghubungi, meminta bertemu ditempat yang biasa mereka berjumpa. Ada sebagian enggan dari hatinya, tapi Tetsuya juga ingin bertanya. Hatinya sudah luka, kalau memang harus hancur sekarang, Tetsuya akan bersiap. Lagipula, hanya tambah luka, kan?

"Tetsuya, apa kau mencintai Sei?" Tanya Alex sesudah makan siang mereka usai.

"Eh? Tentu saja, Alex- _san_."

"Kalau begitu, tentu kau ingin yang terbaik untuknya kan?"

Tetsuya bingung, tapi tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu sekarang, sudahkah kau memberikan yang terbaik untuknya?"

Tetsuya tersentak lagi mendengar pertanyaan dari teman wanitanya. Mau tak mau, ingatannya memutar kembali tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi.

Apakah dirinya sempurna? Tidak, Tetsuya tak rupawan, dari segi sosial-ekonomi juga bukan dari keluarga yang terpandang.

Keturunan? Sebenarnya ini ingatan yang menyakitkan, Tetsuya diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan, tapi dirinya malah menyia-nyiakan.

Menjadi pendamping yang terbaik? Apalagi. Tetsuya hanya menyusahkan sang suami. Dirinya kacau sekarang. Boro-boro melayani, masak pun Tetsuya tak bisa dikatakan mumpuni.

Lalu apa gunanya Tetsuya bagi Akashi?

Menyedihkan. Tetsuya bagai _parasite_ yang hanya bisa menyusahkan.

"Aku menyusahkan Sei- _kun_."

Alex memegang tangan Tetsuya, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang, "Kalau ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya, maukah kau melakukannya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, asal Sei- _kun_ bahagia."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan dia."

Tetsuya tersentak, otaknya masih mencerna ucapan Alex yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba sakit luar biasa, "Maksud Alex- _san_?"

"Biarkan Sei menikahiku."

"Sei- _kun_ menikah?"

"Aku mampu memberi yang terbaik untuknya. Jadi biarkan Sei menikahiku."

"Sei- _kun_ ," Ucapan Tetsuya tersendat, otaknya seperti linglung dadakan, "Tak pernah bilang akan menikah lagi."

"Tentu saja, dia takut kau terluka."

Tetsuya berdiri, tangannya gemetar, lututnya terasa melemas, hingga seperti akan lepas, "Aku," Suara yang biasanya datar itu terasa parau, "Aku pulang. Permisi, Alex- _san_."

Sakit. Disini, didadanya terasa sakit sekali. Dia kehilangan calon anak, dan sekarang suami. Sungguh, kalau Tetsuya hanya menuruti emosi, mungkin sekarang dirinya memilih bunuh diri.

…

Januari, 2017

Tetsuya mematut dirinya didepan cermin, tangan lentik itu menyentuh bayangannya yang terpantul disana. Hela nafasnya keluar, tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari apa yang ditampilkan dalam bayangan. Dirinya memang tak menarik lagi, tak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai pendamping hidup seorang Akashi.

Tubuhnya tak terawat, wajahnya juga tak lagi menarik disana. Tetsuya tahu, ini salahnya yang bahkan tak pernah merawat diri semenjak calon bayinya yang berumur 6 bulan tak lagi bersemayam dalam perutnya.

Tangannya berpindah, bergerak memegang perutnya yang sekarang datar, tak membulat seperti 3 bulan yang lalu. Dirinya mengecewakan, bahkan menjaga apa yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya, dia tak bisa. Kalau begini, tak ada yang akan menyalahkan suaminya kalau dia akan menceraikan Tetsuya. Dan mencari yang lebih baik disana.

Ya, disana.

Dirumah itu, tempat yang Akashi sambangi setiap hari, setiap pulang kerjanya. Disana, yang ada seseorang, yang mampu memberikan yang terbaik bagi suaminya, lebih daripada Tetsuya. Lagipula, orang itu sudah mendeklarasikan kepadanya bahwa suaminya akan menikah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Memang sudah tak pantas ya?" Tetsuya ingin menangis, meski tahu ini salahnya, tahu bahwa ini adalah hasilnya, tapi Tetsuya sangat mencintai suaminya. Meski sudah hampir sebulan dia menghindari sang suami, bukan karena Tetsuya tak ingin menemani, tapi Tetsuya takut akan kebencian yang berkumandang, takut kalau mata itu memandangnya dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, Tetsuya mencintai Akashi, sangat mencintainya. Dan Tetsuya ingin bicara, ingin bertemu meski mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya mereka dalam ikatan yang sama.

…

Akashi menatap istrinya yang kini berdiri didepannya. Akhirnya, setelah hampir sebulan Tetsuya menghindar, Akashi bisa melihatnya tanpa harus mengikuti diam-diam. Tapi pertemuan itu tak membuat Akashi bahagia, namun hanya miris yang terasa.

Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana semua hal itu bermula. Saat ketika dirinya mendengar kabar tentang kekasih hatinya yang terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Rapat yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh perusahaannya hampir satu bulan, yang membuatnya tak bisa bermanja-manja dengan Tetsuya, langsung Akashi bubarkan begitu saja.

Flashback.

Meski dirinya terkenal absolut, tapi jika menyangkut istri dan calon anaknya, Akashi tak memungkiri kalau dirinya kalut. Batinnya terbagi 2, yang satu terus meminta agar Tetsuya-nya baik-baik saja, di satu sisi juga mengumpat dan menyumpah siapapun yang membuat belahan jiwanya merasakan ini semua.

Dan semakin kalut saat dirinya mendengar kabar kalau istrinya mengalami keguguran karena benturan yang terjadi saat kecelakaan.

Lalu, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Tetsuya, Akashi tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Apalagi jika kejadian yang menimpa istrinya adalah sebuah kejahatan, dia akan membuat pelakunya memilih mati daripada mendapat murka Akashi.

Pintu tempat Tetsuya dirawat masih tertutup, Akashi yang menunggu didepan ruangan hanya bisa berusaha menahan emosi agar tak merangsek masuk.

"Akashi,"

Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi Akashi. Mata heterokromnya melihat sang pemanggil yang dia ketahui sebagai salah satu sahabatnya yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala polisi.

"Daiki,"

"Mengenai kecelakaan itu-"

"Seret siapapun yang terlibat, selidiki semuanya sebelum aku turun tangan sendiri."

Aomine bergidik ngeri melihat tampang Akashi yang seolah berkata tak akan ragu membunuh siapapun yang membantahnya.

"Polisi sudah menyelidikinya, Akashi. Dan semuanya murni kecelakaan."

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu kalau sampai aku menggunakan tanganku sendiri, aku bahkan bisa mencopot jabatanmu sebagai kepala polisi."

Laki-laki bersurai _navy_ itu meneguk ludahnya berat, kekuasaan Akashi memang tak main-main, apalagi kalau menyangkut miliknya seperti ini, "Iya, dan semuanya sudah terlampir di dokumen ini, berikut saksi-saksi. Lagipula, teman Tetsu ada disana saat kejadian terjadi."

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Wanita itu tengah mengalami syok, tapi tak parah. Dan dokter pun menyuruhnya untu-"

"Permisi,"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi percakapan Aomine – Akashi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akashi tajam.

"Akashi, dia ini-"

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, Daiki."

Aomine mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang seakan bisa mati kapan saja kalau mendengar nada mengancam dari Akashi. Otaknya mengingat, mencoba menanamkan ini dalam ingatannya, kalau Akashi tanpa Tetsuya, sudah bagai hewan buas saja.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." Laki-laki itu menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang matanya sudah bengkak, seperti sudah banyak menangis dan beberapa perban dibalut pada kulitnya yang masih penuh lemak bayi, "Namikaze Menma, anak saya."

"Uchiha? Apa urusanmu?"

Akashi tahu siapa Uchiha, salah satu CEO dari perusahaan ternama seperti dirinya. Lalu kenapa laki-laki ini menampakan diri dihadapannya?

Uchiha menaruh Menma untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu kembali menghadap Akashi, dan menundukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Aku ingin meminta maaf. Kejadian yang menimpa Akashi- _san_ adalah salahku," Laki-laki tinggi tegap itu kemudian menceritakan kronologinya, tentang kisahnya di masa lalu, alasan Menma lari dan berakhir dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi.

Rasanya Akashi ingin mengumpat, menyalahkan, memberi ancaman, tapi semua hilang saat matanya bertatapan dengan Menma. Mungkin, instingnya sebagai ayah yang mulai muncul, membuat rasa bencinya lenyap, karena bagaimana juga, ini memang bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Ironis, dirinya kehilangan calon anak, saat istrinya menyelamatkan seorang anak. Kalau saja, saat ini dirinya tidak ingat Tetsuya, Akashi pasti tetap akan menuntut balas apapun yang jadi alasannya.

Akashi mendekat, hingga menghempas jarak, lalu berbicara agar tak didengar Menma, "Kau tahu, aku bisa menghancurkanmu kapan saja kalau tak ingat istriku. Aku bisa menyalahkanmu semauku kalau tak melihat anakmu. Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, meski jika aku ingin, kau bisa masuk jeruji hanya dengan jentikan jari." Lalu Akashi mundur beberapa langkah, "Tapi Tetsuya tak ingin ini. Saat dia sadar nanti, kau bisa meminta maaf padanya sendiri."

Dan Aomine yang melihat adegan ini, menanamkan baik-baik dalam otaknya untuk jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan Akashi.

Lalu Akashi berjalan, mendekati Menma yang memperhatikan dirinya dan ayahnya, kemudian dia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Menma, sebelum tanpa diduga, Akashi membawa Menma dipelukannya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai terluka lagi."

Karena ada hal berharga milik kami yang telah kami korbankan untukmu agar bisa sehat seperti saat ini.

Dan 3 hari kemudian, Tetsuya tersadar dengan membawa histeris yang memilukan, lalu selama sebulan menjadi sosok pendiam, bahkan untuk sekedar membawa tubuhnya mengisi makanan, hingga Akashi memutuskan untuk belajar memasak agar istrinya mau makan dan tak tergantung dengan makanan instan.

Tapi jerih payahnya belum menuai keberhasilan, malah Tetsuya menghindar darinya selama sebulan, dan saat ini..

Lihatlah surai biru itu terlihat layu. Wajahnya yang lelah dan kuyu. Mata yang dulu berbinar cemerlang juga tampak pudar. Pipinya yang gembil kini telah tirus, selaras dengan badan yang terlihat begitu kurus. Ya Tuhan, Akashi benar-benar terpukul melihat sang belahan jiwanya sekarang.

"Tetsuya?"

Bibir itu bergerak, tapi tak juga bersuara, terlihat takut untuk membuka. Melihat itu, Akashi berdiri mendekat, memandang Tetsuya selembut mungkin agar tak membuatnya histeris seperti sedia kala.

"Ada apa? Hm?" Akashi membelai lembut pipi istrinya.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Nafas Tetsuya tersendat sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kau akan menikah lagi?"

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?" Sebulan tanpa menyapa, dan tiba-tiba bertanya tentang pernikahan-entah-siapa.

"Kalau Sei- _kun_ mau menikah lagi, aku bisa apa." Ujar Tetsuya menundukan kepala menyembunyikan air mata, namun Akashi masih bisa melihatnya.

"Astaga, Tetsuya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah lagi? Siapa yang bilang?"

"…" Tetsuya diam tak menjawab, namun air mata makin keluar lebih deras.

Tak mau ada kesalahpahaman yang entah dari mana, Akashi mendekap Tetsuya erat.

"Bahkan bermimpi melepasmu pun aku tak pernah, Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu,"

"Siapa yang bicara? Tetsuya yang terbaik untukku."

"Aku tak melayanimu-"

"Tetsuya bukan pelayan. Kau istriku, kau pendampingku."

"Aku juga tak menjalankan tugasku sebagai istrimu."

"Istri bukan tugas. Tetsuya cukup disini, menemaniku. Itu cukup, sayang."

"Sei- _kun_.. Sei- _kun_.. Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya meracau memanggil nama Akashi yang dibalas dengan dekapan Akashi yang semakin erat.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuat Tetsuya begini?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Setiap hari Sei- _kun_ pergi kesana."

Rumah Alex, dan dia mengatakan padaku untuk melepasmu, agar kau bisa menikahinya. Tapi lanjutan itu tak terucap, Tetsuya hanya berkata pada batinnya.

Akashi terdiam, hingga beberapa saat kemudian dirinya paham dengan apa yang tengah Tetsuya maksudkan. "Tetsuya melihatnya?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban, tapi tubuh itu sedikit tersentak dalam dekapan.

"Aku belajar masak disana. Aku tak mau Tetsuya makan instan setiap hari, dan aku tak percaya dengan koki sembarangan setelah koki kepala Akashi mengundurkan diri." Akashi menghirup aroma Tetsuya yang begitu dia rindukan, "Makanan yang Tetsuya tolak setiap hari, itu buatanku. Karena kau belum mau makan, aku terus belajar membuatnya disana."

"Aku- Aku bahkan tak bisa memasak untukmu, tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Akashi, "Hanya menyusahkanmu, memberi beban bagimu,"

"Kalau kau tak bisa, biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Kalau kau tak sanggup, biarkan aku yang menuntaskannya. Kau cukup bergantung padaku, jadikan aku sandaran bagimu,"

Bukannya tenang, isakan Tetsuya malah kembali menjadi tangisan, "Ceraikan aku, Sei- _kun_. Aku tak pantas untukmu, aku pembunuh, aku-"

Akashi melepas dekapannya, matanya tajam memandang _aquamarine_ milik Tetsuya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Apa kau sebegitu teganya hingga menyakiti hatiku setiap hari, Tetsuya?" Suara Akashi meninggi, menghentak malam yang menyuarakan sunyi, "Aku tak kecewa hanya karena kau tak melayaniku. Aku tak apa jika kau tak memasak untukku. Tapi aku sangat terluka melihatmu seperti ini, Tetsuya.

Lihat dirimu, kau kurus, kau tak bahagia. Aku harus melakukan apa? Apa yang terjadi pada calon anak kita, bukan salahmu. Kau ibu yang terbaik, kau tak pernah mengeluh bahkan jika setiap hari kau tak bisa makan karena mual. Kau tetap tersenyum, mengajaknya berbicara bahkan ketika kau sangat kesakitan dan kelelahan. Kau ibu yang luar biasa, sayang."

"Sei- _kun_ , aku-"

"Aku mencintai segala atasmu, janji yang aku ucapkan dialtar untuk semua kurang dan lebihmu, baik dan burukmu, aku mencintainya. Jadi tolong, jangan sakiti aku lagi dengan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri.."

"Maafkan aku, Sei- _kun_ , maaf- maaf, kalau saja aku menuruti perintahmu untuk tak bekerja, kalau saja aku tak memaksakan diri, kalau saja saat itu aku tak pergi, kalau saja aku-"

Akashi menarik Tetsuya, menuntunnya berbaring ke tempat tidur, dan mendekapnya disana, "Tak ada yang disalahkan, hanya Tuhan yang belum mengizinkan." Mata Akashi menatap mata Tetsuya yang masih penuh jejak air mata, "Kita mulai lagi dari awal, kau harus bahagia. Aku tak mau gagal menjadi suamimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga ingin jadi yang terbaik untuk Sei- _kun_ ," Ujar Tetsuya ditengah isakannya.

Akashi tersenyum, kesabarannya berbuah manis, meski ada derai tangis, tapi tak ada cerita yang membuat hati teriris.

 **Lemon Alert.**

Pelan tapi pasti, entah siapa yang memulai, kedua wajah rupawan itu mulai berdekatan, hingga bibir saling bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman. Awalnya, hanya berupa sentuhan ringan, kemudian lidah Akashi mulai jelalatan, dan menjadi berkembang menjadi lumatan.

Tangan ringkih Tetsuya yang awalnya memegang bagian depan kaos Akashi, kini telah melingkar manis di leher sang suami. Meremat rambut merah yang menjadi identitas kasat mata seorang Akashi, guna menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang semakin menjadi.

Erangan dan desahan mulai tercipta saat tangan Akashi mulai bergerak menggerayangi bersamaan dengan bibir yang kini juga mengecupi sana-sini.

"Engh, Sei-kun, jangan disa-Ah!"

"Kau tak tahu betapa lapar aku akan dirimu, Tetsuya."

"Hnghh!"

Tetsuya tak mampu berbicara dengan jelas saat bibir Akashi kini bertengger dileher, menyesap daerah sensitive dan membuat Tetsuya makin merintih nikmat. Demikian pula tangan kokoh itu yang sekarang mulai meremas celana yang membungkus penisnya, membuat Tetsuya makin blingsatan. Hingga tanpa sadar, Tetsuya sudah sepenuhnya telanjang akibat kelakuan sang suami yang tak karuan.

Akashi berhenti sejenak, memandang bagaimana bibir itu sudah bengkak akibat ulahnya, bagaimana leher jenjang itu sudah penuh tanda miliknya, bagaimana putting itu sudah mengeras karena rangsangannya, bagaimana penis milik Tetsuya sudah berkedut karena tangannya yang sedari tadi menjamah dan memainkannya. Tinggal nanti, dirinya sudah tak sabar menjamah lubang mungil yang sudah menjadi surga dunia baginya.

Istrinya sungguh mempesona. Akashi jatuh cinta, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Sei- _kun_?" Dengan takut, Tetsuya mencoba memanggil sang suami yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. Pikiran Tetsuya mulai kemana-mana, takut kalau Akashi jijik dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tak terawat dari sekian lamanya. Apalagi dengan bekas jahitan operasi dimana calon anaknya dibawa pergi.

Tak mau melihat tatapan kecewa Akashi akan tubuhnya, tangan Tetsuya bergerak, mencari selimut untuk menutupinya, tapi berhenti saat Akashi mencegahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ditutupi?"

"Aku jelek." Tetsuya memalingkan muka, "Maaf, Sei- _kun_ , aku tak merawat tubuhku, maaf tak menarik lagi,"

Akashi melepas selimut dari genggaman Tetsuya, kemudian membawa tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk bertengger di dadanya, tempat dimana jantung mengeluarkan tanda kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak menarik bagiku saat jantungku berdetak sekencang ini untukmu?"

Deg. Deg. Deg. Detakannya menggila, bagai terpompa seakan bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Lihat, kau sudah membuatku jatuh sedalam ini, sayang."

Tak ingin ada dialog lagi, Akashi kembali menjatuhkan bibirnya pada leher Tetsuya. Aroma vanilla yang begitu membuatnya gila. Akashi melumat, menjilat, menggigit pelan, tapi tak pernah terpuaskan.

"Ah! Sei-Nggh!"

"Putingmu mengeras," Akashi mengecupi putting mungil milik Tetsuya, melumatnya seakan ada yang akan keluar dari sana.

Tubuh Tetsuya melengkung, tak bisa menyembunyikan nikmat yang tengah dia dapat. "Satu-Ah! Satu-"

Akashi menyeringai, diantara banyak bagian yang _sensitive_ , putting Tetsuya memuncaki nomor pertama, "Nikmat kah?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, namun tangannya menekan kepala Akashi ke dada kirinya, seakan ingin Akashi ikut melumatnya juga.

"Ah, Sei- _kun_ , Sei- _kun_ ,"

Akashi begitu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana Tetsuya hanya bisa menyebut namanya, disertai erangan serta desahan yang begitu nikmat kedengarannya.

"Kau sudah sangat keras, sayang." Bibir Akashi kembali menjelajah, menyusur kebawah, menuju santapan utama. Penis Tetsuya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum-nya.

"Lihatlah ini, milikmu sungguh menggemaskan." Akashi meniupnya hingga Tetsuya bergidik pelan, lalu menjilatnya sensual, mengabaikan erangan dan desahan Tetsuya yang makin tak karuan.

"Nik-Ah-mat, Oh, Sei- _kun_!"

"Sebut namaku, Tetsuya, hanya sebut namaku, sayang."

"Sei-Sei-Hngh!"

Pinggul Tetsuya bergerak liar, mengikuti alunan kepala Akashi dengan lidahnya yang kini tengah memanjakan penis Tetsuya.

"Tidak, Ugh, tahan, Sei-Sei-Ah!"

Tetsuya mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama, menyemburkan sperma ke wajah dan mulut Akashi yang kini tengah mengusapnya sensual.

"Lihat, aku sangat pandai memanjakanmu, jadi kenapa Tetsuya kelihatan tak bahagia bersamaku?"

"Aku bahagia,"

"Tapi lihat kau menjadi kurus begini, kau menyakitiku."

"Maaf, Sei- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu manjakan aku."

"Huh?"

"Manjakan sayang, berikan surga dunia milikmu, padaku."

Tetsuya bangkit, kemudian membalik Akashi menjadi berada dibawahnya. Tangan Tetsuya bergerak, mengusap kening Akashi dengan lembut, menyeka keringat yang membasahinya dengan penuh sayang, kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Terimakasih atas semua yang Sei- _kun_ berikan."

Lalu kecupan beranjak menuju dua kelopak mata, "Terimakasih Sei- _kun_ sudah memilihku menjadi pendampingmu,"

Turun lagi menuju hidung bangirnya, "Terimakasih Sei- _kun_ untuk kehadirannya dalam hidupku,"

Menuju samping, mengarah kepada dua pipi Akashi, "Terimakasih Sei- _kun_ sudah menjadi suamiku,"

Tetsuya memandang tepat mata heterokrom Akashi, lalu turun, mengecup lembut bibir merah yang selalu suka menawan bibir Tetsuya dalam buaian, "Terimakasih telah menyempurnakan hidupku, Sei- _kun_."

Akashi menelan ludah dengan sulitnya, kemudian kedua tangannya menarik Tetsuya untuk kembali jatuh dalam tindihannya, "Kau benar-benar pintar menggodaku, Tetsuya. Jangan protes kalau besok kau tak bisa jalan."

Padahal Tetsuya tak menggodanya dengan sentuhan sensual, padahal Tetsuya tidak sekalipun menyentuh tempat dimana sensivitasnya berada, tapi hanya dengan mendengar ucapan penuh sayang dari Tetsuya, sudah membangunkan Akashi dan imajinasi liarnya. Tidak adil, Tetsuya sungguh mengerikan dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Lakukan, Sei- _kun_." Tangan Tetsuya terangkat, mengelus rahang tegas milik suaminya, "Buat aku gila sekarang."

Apa daya Akashi untuk menolak undangan sebegini menggodanya?

"Jangan menyesal."

Tak banyak kata, Akashi menyerang Tetsuya menggunakan tangan dan bibirnya. Bibir Tetsuya yang bengkak, semakin memerah saat Akashi dengan ganas melumatnya. Kedua badan itu saling menggesek, seakan mencari dimana titik paling tinggi pemuas birahi.

"Ah! Sei- _kun_ , janga-"

"Kalau kau protes, aku bisa 3 hari menyetubuhimu."

Tetsuya ingin komplain kalo saja tangan Akashi berhenti menjamahi. Desahan Tetsuya tak tertolong lagi, persetan dengan para pelayan yang mendengar dirinya mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Dan disinilah sekarang, wajah tampan Akashi menatap satu titik di tengah pantat montok Tetsuya. Titik yang merupakan pintu masuknya atas kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan menderanya.

Lidahnya terjulur, memberi kecupan mesra untuk lubang Tetsuya yang membuat istrinya meneriakan namanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sei-Ah- _kun_!"

"Kau mau apa, Tetsuya?"

"Mau Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Apa?"

"Sei- _kun_ ,-Ah, mau Sei- _kun_."

"Kau mau memintaku? Hm?" Akashi menggosokan penisnya yang sudah mengeras pada lubang Tetsuya. Hanya menyentuh, seakan saling berkenalan satu sama lainnya.

"Mau-Ah!" Pantat Tetsuya terangkat, mengikuti gerakan penis Akashi, seakan tak rela kalau benda gemuk nan panjang itu menjauh darinya. "Mau punya Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Katakan lagi, sayang."

"Mau Sei-kun,"

"Kau ingin kenapa?" Akashi tak peduli dengan muka Tetsuya yang sudah begitu merahnya, akalnya masih ingin menggoda Tetsuya.

"Ha-hamili aku lagi Sei- _kun_. Penuhi, aku dengan benihmu."

" _As_ _you_ _wish_ , sayang."

Akashi menggerakan penisnya mendekati lubang Tetsuya yang tengah berkedut kelaparan. Dengan pelan, Akashi mencoba memasukkan. Ugh, sempit dan tidak tahan. Kalau saja bukan Tetsuya, Akashi tak akan segan, meski tidak mungkin juga dia berhubungan badan dengan bukan Tetsuya.

"Sssh, kau sempit,"

"Ah, Ittai-Ah!"

"Tenang, Tetsuya," Meski bilang begitu, tapi Akashi juga cukup gugup. Lubang Tetsuya yang menyempit itu mengerikan, bisa membuat Akashi ketagihan dalam waktu yang berkepanjangan seperti saat mereka melakukan malam pertama setelah pesta pernikahan.

Bles.

"Ah!" Sukses masuk meski Akashi sedikit memaksa. Bukan karena dirinya ingin enak saja, tapi tak tega kalau harus melihat Tetsuya begitu tersiksa kalau harus pelan-pelan seperti sebelumnya.

Tetsuya megap-megap, nafasnya terengah saat penis Akashi memasukinya, "Sei- _kun_ , nakal." Ujarnya setelah berhasil mendapatkan suaranya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Tapi nikmat, kan?"

"Mesum,"

"Hanya dengan Tetsuya,"

Akashi mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyodok isi _rectum_ milik Tetsuya dengan semangat menggelora. Bibirnya mendekat, lalu melumat bibir Tetsuya yang tak henti mendesahkan namanya.

"Nggh, Sei- _kun_ ,"

Bunyi kecipak tumbukan antara dua daging bersatu dalam sejuta euforia, Tetsuya mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang suami, mendekatkan semua yang mereka punya, bergesekan memberi afeksi yang saling menggoda.

"Ah-Nik-Nggh-mat."

Bibir Akashi turun, melumat putting mungil Tetsuya bergantian, tangan satunya memainkan penis Tetsuya yang ereksi semakin keras.

"Tak tahan-Ah!"

Dan Akashi berhenti, dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan, tapi membuatnya semakin tampan.

Tetsuya terengah, lalu memandang Akashi dengan tanya, "Sei- _kun_?"

Akashi menarik Tetsuya hingga terduduk di pangkuannya, "Manjakan aku, sayang."

Dipenuhi dengan rona merah yang menjalar dari pipi hingga telinga, Tetsuya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bibirnya tak henti mendesah saat penis Akashi mengenai prostatnya. Sedang Akashi mengumpat pelan saat _rectum_ Tetsuya menghimpitnya.

Tak tahan melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang menggoda, Akashi kembali memegang kendali. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak, menyetubuhi dan menyodok anal Tetsuya dari bawah.

"Ahh.. Sei-kunh, Ngghh..!"

Layaknya duduk di pelana kuda, Tetsuya terlonjak akibat sodokan Akashi yang menggila dibawah sana. Prostatnya terhantam dengan telaknya hingga membuatknya sudah hampir keluar. Tak puas menggagahi Tetsuya dari bawah, Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada putting kiri Tetsuya, lalu menyesapnya dengan nikmat.

Tetsuya benar-benar bisa gila. Analnya disodok dengan begitu mantapnya, dan puttingnya dilumat dengan ganas oleh suaminya.

"Ahh.. Sei-Sei.."

"Ugh, kau ni-khmat, sayang."

"Mau keluar,"

"Bersama, Tetsuya,"

Tetsuya menggapai apa saja yang bisa dipegangnya, desahanya semakin tak terkontrol saat benda gemuk panjang milik suaminya mulai berdenyut didalam sana.

"Ngghh, Sei-Ah- _kun_ , Sei-Sei- _kun_!" Tetsuya mendesah sambil meneriakan namanya saat dirinya mengeluarkan sperma,

.. Dan sepersekian detik tak lama kemudian, Akashi ikut menembakkan banyak benihnya, jauh memasuki tubuh Tetsuya, hingga tak tertampung, dan mengalir diantara dua paha.

"Ugh, penuh." Tetsuya menenggelamkan diri di perpotongan leher Akashi.

"Apa Tetsuya bahagia?"

Mengangkat wajahnya, Tetsuya menatap sang suami, "Ung, sangat bahagia, Sei- _kun_."

"Ugh, kau membuatnya bangkit lagi, sayang."

"Eh, Sei- _kun_ , tapi aku-"

"Kau yang memulai, jadi biar aku yang akhiri,"

Tetsuya ingin protes, tapi tertelan, karena beberapa jam setelahnya, hanya desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

…

31 Januari, 2017

Badan Tetsuya terasa mau patah. Suaminya selama sebulan ini ugal-ugalan dalam minta jatah. Alasannya terlampau banyak hingga Tetsuya yakin kalau Akashi hanya mengada-ada. Persetubuhan tak terjadi hanya sekali dalam sehari. Kadang saat bangun tidur, atau saat akan tidur, atau bahkan Akashi menyempatkan pulang hanya karena ingin makan siang dirumah dan berakhir dirinya disetubuhi. Hari libur lebih parah lagi, tak peduli dimana dan jam berapa, Tetsuya akan mendesah dibawah Akashi.

Tetsuya ingin menolak, tapi tak bisa, bukan karena terpaksa, tapi karena Akashi memperlakukannya penuh cinta dan memuja. Lalu siapa dia untuk bisa menolaknya?

Tapi sekarang, dirinya tak sanggup. Matanya berkunang-kunang, suhu badannya mengalami kenaikan. Demam.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan tidur tanpa pakai baju, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil menaruh kain kompres pada kening Tetsuya.

Memangnya siapa yang membuat dirinya tak bisa pakai baju setiap malam? Tetangga sebelah? Omel Tetsuya dalam hatinya.

"Sei- _kun_ tak berangkat kerja?"

"Istriku sakit, jadi sebagai suami yang baik, aku memilih libur."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sei- _kun_ berangkat sana."

"Kalau Tetsuya mau ke dokter mungkin aku akan berangkat kerja."

"Oh, ayolah, aku baik-baik saja, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau sudah 4 hari seperti ini, mana mungkin aku tak khawatir."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pakai baju tiap malam."

"Aku kan tak melarang, Tetsuya saja yang keenakan sampai langsung ketiduran."

"Kelelahan. Sei- _kun_ membuatku kelelahan." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menekankan kata kelelahan dalam kalimatnya, "Aku akan ke dokter, tapi nanti sore, jadi sekarang Sei- _kun_ harus berangkat kerja."

"Tidak. Aku mengantar Tetsuya ke dokter sekarang, baru nanti berangkat."

"Tapi nanti Sei- _kun_ telat."

"Siapa peduli, pemilik punya otoritas sendiri."

"Bukan contoh yang baik."

Akashi menyeringai, "Jadi pilih mana?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya menghadap Akashi, "Jadi Sei- _kun_ yang punya otoritas sendiri, sekarang gendong aku ke dokter."

"Kalau saja Tetsuya tak sakit-"

"Jangan melanjutkan!"

Akashi tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Tetsuya penuh sayang.

…

Ruangan dokter, sebenarnya Tetsuya cukup trauma untuk berada disana. Apalagi ingatan tentang bagaimana dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, kini mulai memutar balik dalam otaknya.

"Tetsuya sakit apa?" Tanya Akashi yang ikut masuk ke dalam.

Midorima membaca hasil lab yang keluar, kemudian menaikan kacamatanya, "Jadi, aku harus mengucapkan selamat lagi?"

"Maksud Midorima- _kun_?"

"Seminggu, disana." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk perut Tetsuya yang datar.

Tetsuya membulatkan matanya saat otaknya selesai memproses arti kalimat yang diucapkan Midorima, "Sei- _kun_!" Lalu memeluk Akashi yang berada disampingnya.

Akashi menatap Midorima, lalu mengambil hasil lab yang kini diserahkan padanya, kemudian membacanya, "Ucapkan selamat kalau begitu," Ujar Akashi sambil mengecup kening Tetsuya. Dirinya memang sungguh perkasa.

"Tapi kehamilan kali ini lebih menkhawatirkan," Midorima menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kuro- maksudku, Tetsuya mengalami keguguran 5 bulan yang lalu, apalagi dengan operasi yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya sebelum mencapai jangka 1 tahun."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Midorima- _kun_?"

"Sangat berhati-hati untuk 3 bulan pertama. Jangan lakukan hubungan seksual untuk jaga-jaga."

"Sepertinya aku harus puasa," Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba dan dihadiahi cubitan oleh Tetsuya.

"Ya, bu-bukan aku ikut campur, tapi Akashi memang harus puasa- _nanodayo_."

"Ada lagi?"

"Jaga kesehatan, dan asupan nutrisi yang masuk," Midorima menaikan kacamata, "Periksa rutin sebulan sekali, dan kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja. Aku yang akan kesana. Aku begini karena kau pasienku."

Tetsuya tersenyum, tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya "Tentu saja. Terimakasih, Midorima- _kun_."

"Sama-sama _nanodayo_."

…

Sepulang dari periksa, Akashi dan Tetsuya kembali ke apartment mereka. Lalu saling bersandar malas di kasur mini sekaligus sofa.

"Sei- _kun_ , katanya mau berangkat kerja setelah aku periksa,"

"Tidak, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya sekarang."

"Aku masih tidak percaya, Sei- _kun_. Tuhan sangat baik padaku."

"Karena Tetsuya memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku akan menjaganya,"

"Tetsuya tidak boleh bekerja."

"Iya."

"Tidak boleh kemanapun tanpa aku temani."

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan kecapekan, jangan melakukan hal yang berat,"

"Iya, Sei- _kun_."

"Jangan membantahku lagi,"

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ kadang menyebalkan."

"Aku menyebalkan juga karena kau juga, sayang."

"Iya,"

"Makanan instan dilarang."

"Vanilla milkshake?"

"Sebulan sekali."

"Seminggu sekali?"

"Dua minggu sekali."

"Baiklah. Aku juga menyiapkan 2 dokter untukmu."

"Maksud Sei- _kun_?"

"Shintaro akan _stand by,_ tapi jika rumah sakit membutuhkannya, aku menunjuk satu dokter keluarga Akashi kesini."

"Sei- _kun_ berlebihan."

"Tidak. Tidak berlebihan. Atau, kau lebih memilih aku menyewa satu kamar di rumah sakit?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini cukup."

Keheningan melanda, tapi Akashi dan Tetsuya hanyut dalam buaian dimana keduanya saling mendekap nyaman.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Aku masih tak percaya. Maksudku, aku laki-laki, tak sempurna, banyak kekurangan, tapi Tuhan memberiku begitu banyak kebahagiaan."

Dan keajaiban. Kau yang hadir dihidupku dan calon buah hati yang berada di rahimku.

"Karena Tetsuya," Akashi menatap Tetsuya, "Membuat setiap orang yang mengenalmu menjadi bahagia."

"Cubit aku,"

"Daripada mencubitmu, sebenarnya aku lebih senang menyodokmu."

"Mesum!"

…

September 2017

Dan sekarang, semua orang tengah disini. Berada didepan ruang operasi. Menunggu kehadiran sang bayi. Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan para dokter masih berada dibalik pintu. Akashi berjalan gelisah, mondar-mandir tak tentu arah, hingga sebuah tangan mungil menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Papa," Menma, anak itu sekarang sudah jadi anak angkatnya.

"Apa?"

"Papa jangan mondar-mandir, Menma pusing melihatnya. Mama dan adik bayi pasti baik-baik saja."

Beberapa orang tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Menma, termasuk kedua orangtua kandung Menma yang juga hadir disana.

"Iya, Mama dan adik bayi pasti baik-baik saja." Sekeras batunya hati Akashi, luluh juga kalau dihadapkan dengan sebuah tatapan polos milik seorang bocah imut yang kini masih terbalut seragam SD-nya.

Mata Akashi melihat orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ada Menma, lalu orangtuanya, kemudian mertuanya, orangtua Menma, ada sahabat-sahabatnya, ada kakak sepupu Tetsuya yang rese luar biasa dan beberapa orang yang dulu suka merecoki hubungannya dengan Tetsuya.

Semua menantikannya, kehadiran si penghuni rahim Tetsuya.

Dua jam berlalu, doa tak usai dipanjatkan untuk keselamatan keduanya. Batin Akashi gelisah lagi. Tak pernah dia setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah dia merasa berada dalam sebuah ketidakpastian. Dia ingin masuk tadinya, menemani Tetsuya, tapi dokter tak mengizinkannya. Bahkan, Midorima yang biasanya tak melawan, ikut melarangnya juga.

Dan sekarang, sudah masuk jam ketiga. Nyala lampu depan pintu masih merah, yang berarti operasi belum usai. Kalau satu jam lagi, dokter tak juga menampakan batang hidu-

Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dengan tergesa.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Kami butuh darah, golongan A resus negative dengan segera."

Akashi merasa tak berguna, golongan darahnya AB, tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Ditengah kebingungan yang tengah melanda, satu sosok maju untuk bersedia.

"Saya, A resus negative, dokter."

Naruto, ibu Menma.

Akashi tak pernah meminta tolong kepada orang lain, tapi demi Tetsuya dan anaknya, "Tolong, Naruto- _san_."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu masuk mengikuti arahan dokter untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Akashi menunggu lagi. Kali ini dengan kecemasan yang lebih dari waktu sebelumnya. Dengan perjuangan untuk melahirkan seorang manusia untuk hadir didunia yang ternyata seperti ini, Akashi berjanji untuk lebih menghormati pada ibunya sendiri.

Empat jam berlalu. Naruto juga sudah kembali dari ruang pengambilan darahnya dan kini tengah duduk memangku Menma yang dari tadi merecoki Akashi.

"Rasanya aku tak ingin membuat Tetsuya hamil lagi." Racau Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. Bukannya tak bahagia punya anak banyak, tapi dengan ketakutan yang seperti ini, rasanya menakutkan sekali. Bayang-bayang Tetsuya pergi, rasanya lebih menakutkan daripada mati.

Nyala pintu ruang operasi berubah hijau. Penantian selesai, dan beberapa dokter keluar dari balik pintu.

Midorima mendekati Akashi yang terlihat lebih kacau, dan binar matanya menantikan penjelasan tentang mengapa operasi berjalan begitu lama.

"Selamat, laki-laki, 3.6 kg, 47cm."

"Tetsuya?"

"Istrimu menunggu didalam."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Akashi merangsek masuk ruang dimana hidup dan mati istrinya dipertaruhkan. Dan disana, diranjang itu, ada seorang malaikat yang begitu mempesona, tengah menggendong sebuah bungkusan di dadanya.

Wajahnya penuh keringat dan air mata, lebih pucat dari biasanya, tapi aura kebahagiannya menggelora.

"Sei-kun," Satu kata itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya dengan senyuman.

"Tetsuya," Akashi memanggil nama istrinya, dibarengi dengan setitik air mata yang lolos dari kelopaknya.

"Anak kita."

Akashi mendekat, melihat lebih dekat bungkusan yang tengah dipandang lembut Tetsuya. Begitu mungil, begitu indah, begitu memukau. Rambutnya, merah seperti dirinya. Bibirnya menguap mungil, menandakan si bayi tengah berada di tempat ternyaman. Matanya masih tertutup erat, belum terbiasa dengan keadaan yang belum pernah dikecapnya. Kulitnya putih, seperti Tetsuya. Pipinya begitu gembil menggemaskan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ini adalah kebahagiaan terdahsyat dalam hidupnya.

Kening pucat itu dikecup Akashi mesra, dengan ucapan ribuan terimakasih yang terlontar pada setiap detiknya.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun ingin memberi namanya siapa?"

"Tetsuya yang lebih berhak melakukannya."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Nao-kun, Akashi Nao."

Simpel, sederhana, tapi teriring doa pada setiap hurufnya.

END.

Author's Note :

Waow, 6k! FF terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis dalam satu chapternya #lebay

Ngga pede sebenarnya nulis sebanyak ini, takut feel-nya berkurang dan ngga nyambung, hehe

Gimana? Bosen? Garing? Sinetron? Lemonnya udah bikin asem belum? Soalnya saya nulis sekali ngga dibaca lagi, maluuuu -_-

Nyempil SasuNaru, wkwk, saya pengen banget nulis pair SasuNaru, tapi berhubung saya ngga nonton anime atau baca manganya, takut banyak yang gak suka, soalnya mungkin ngga sesuai karakternya. Tuh disini saja saya bikin OOC mereka, maaf yaa, buat penggemar fandom Naruto yang chara-nya saya ambil seenak jidat dengan karakter yang enggak mirip pula.

Dan, awalnya saya ingin memberi nama anak AkaKuro itu Menma, ngga tau kenapa suka banget sama nama Menma :D, tapi pasti reader yang suka Naruto kebayangnya ya sosok Menma asli, bukan yang buatan saya, hehe

Oh, untuk nama Nao, saya terinspirasi dari Inaho Kaizuka, seme-nya Slaine Troyard dari anime Aldnoah Zero, dimana dia dipanggil kakanya dengan sebutan 'Nao' meski nama Nao sebenarnya nama untuk anak perempuan yang berarti 'Patuh dan Mulia'

Untuk yang setia menunggu follow dan fav, terimakasih.

Untuk Review yang masuk :

 **Akiko** **Daisy** , **Sofi** **Asat** , **Akashi764** , **KiriKatsudonRE22** , **Narakura** , **Melur0985** , **Shinju** **Hatsune** , **Achiii** , **Chayeon** , **Guest** , **Classical** **Violin** , **Tahapalahnamanya** , **Just** **Young** **Min** , **Ryu** **Elchan** , **Choikim1310** , **Fadhisyalala** , **Noir** **Lumina** , **RenaSeptiani, Daisy Uchiha** Ini udah lanjut, semoga sukaa ya :D. **Upik** **Abu** saya jugaa, mereka adorable bangeeet. **Deagitap** Duh, makasiih, jadi tersandung :D ini udah lanjuut. **Guest** Saya jugaa, pengen banget punya yang model kek Akashi, sayangnya enggak ada, hehe. **Miss** **Ngiweung** makasiih yaa, hehe, entah mengapa di FF saya, Akashi suka main nyosor saja. Ini udah lanjuut

Terimakasih! Ditunggu lagi jejaknya!

Terakhir, selamat tambah umur buat chara paling adorable, Kuroko Tetsuya! semoga langgeng dengan babang Sei dan segera berganti marga jadi Akashi Tetsuya :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
